Christmas Eve Dinner
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Danny and Kendall Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**Christmas Eve Dinner**

Danny watched as Vanessa and Jake put their last presents under the tree. "Do you and Mom have all of your presents under the tree?" Eight year old Vanessa asked looking at her Father.

"Almost, we have a few more to wrap."

"You should get going Dad, we want Santa to come." Jake, who was 5 said with his arms folded.

"Don't worry we'll be done before he comes." Danny said smiling at his two children.

"Danny."

"You guys stay here."

Danny went into his and Kendall's bedroom and saw her in the midst of some bags. "Did you happen to get that list I sent you?"

"List?"

"Maybe I didn't send it."

Standing up Kendall went over and started putting on her shoes, "Where are you going?"

"I need to pick up a couple of things for Vanessa and Jake. I'm just going to the store, I'll be right back. Can you get them something to eat?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, I'm fine. You stay and help the kids."  
"Okay."

Kendall went up to Danny, "I love you."

Smiling he leaned down and kissed her gently, "I love you too."

"I won't be long."

After saying good bye to the kids Kendall left. Danny looked over at Vanessa and Jake, "Okay guys, let's get this place looking just perfect for Mom when she gets back."

So the kids started cleaning while Danny went into the kitchen to get dinner together. What could he make in such a short time? Grabbing the phone he dialed a familiar number. After a few rings someone answered, "Hello?"

"Cole, it's Danny. Can I talk to Alyssa please?"

"Yeah sure. Hold on."

A couple seconds later a female voice came on the phone, "Danny?"

"Alyssa, I need your help."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Kendall went out to get some last minute things and I was supposed to get the kids something to eat."

"But you want to make dinner?"

"Yes, and I wasn't sure what is quick."

"Okay, what do you have?

"Let me see." After a few minutes the two of them assessed all the food that was in the house.

"Well since you've got burgers, I say start off with hamburgers, and you could make cheesy potatoes with green beans. Also you can make a dessert if you want to."

"I think I'll make apple pie."

"That sounds wonderful Danny. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Danny pulled out the cookbook Alyssa had given to them. He took the list that he and Alyssa had made and started on dinner. He turned on the oven and then went about making the cheesy potatoes, after which he stuck it in the oven. Then he put water in a pot on the stove for the green beans and he went out to the grill that he had already started when he and Alyssa were talking and put the burgers on.

Soon enough the burgers were done and he brought them in and put them in the oven while he checked on the potatoes which needed a bit more time. Starting the green beans he got out everything for an apple pie. By the time he had made it the green beans and potatoes were done. He put the lid on the green beans and kept the potatoes and burgers in the oven, while turning it way done so nothing would burn.

"Vanessa, Jake, come set the table for me please."

The kids ran in and quickly had the table set. Danny then took the phone and called Kendall after hearing her sweet voice answer he replied, "It's me."

"Hi Danny."

"Where are you at?"

"I just turned onto our street. Sorry it took so long."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"Thanks. I'll be home in a few minutes."

Danny and the kids quickly got all the food onto the table and were done just as Kendall came through the door. "Wow, it looks really good in here. And it smells good too."

Kendall put the presents in hers and Danny's room and came out to find the rest of her family sitting at the table with a dinner ready to eat. "Danny, this is so sweet."

Blushing Danny looked down, "Shall we eat?"

"Yes."

After they ate they all worked together to clean up while listening to Christmas music. Then they all went into the living room and sang some Christmas Carols and then read The Christmas Story. After which the kids went to bed. Danny and Kendall finished wrapping up the presents that still needed to be done and then they put them under the tree.

Finally after doing some final checks to make sure everything was clean and had been done the two got into bed a little after midnight.

"Merry Christmas Danny. Thank you again for the dinner, that was perfect."

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas."

Leaning up Kendall lightly kissed her husband on the lips before settling back down into his arms, "I love you."

Danny smiled as he contently held the love of his life close, "I love you too." And the two slowly fell asleep holding each other.


End file.
